Pokemon Learning League Volume of a Sphere
by Storalwhit
Summary: In this one, May, Bonnie and Iris visit Torom Island to see what the Mission Guides are up to, and they see that they're doing quite a bit, from programming a voice to painting what a city looked like decades ago. Then, when they stop to see Ada, they see she's busy working on some blueprints.


Pokemon Learning League

Volume of a Sphere

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

 _(Episode opens with Iris, Axew, May, Bonnie and Dedenne arriving into the port of Torom Island on a balmy & mostly sunny afternoon. The Sunlight glistens in the water, some cumulous clouds move across the sky and flocks of Altaria, Braviary and Talonflame fly over the area. May takes notice of the flocks and speaks to the others.)_

May: Would you look at them all?

Bonnie _(in amaze)_ : Yeah.

Dedenne _(in amaze)_ : Dede.

Bonnie: Where do you think they're heading to?

Iris: Who knows? They could heading back to the mainland.

May _(wondering)_ : Maybe.

 _(Now, we see the dock workers roll out the ramps, set it into place and all the passengers disembark from it. As they go through the town, we see the townsfolk getting ready for a special film festival.)_

Bonnie: What do you think the guys are up to this time?

Iris: I don't know. We'll just have to see.

 _(They continue on through the town. Seven and a half minutes later, they arrive at the headquarters. Upon entering, they go into a room, where they see Siara, along with Elesa, doing some work on the animatronics' vocal programming, while also watching a baseball game going under way between the Nimbasa Zebstrikas v. the Virbank Gigaliths.)_

Siara: What do you think of making it slightly higher?

Elesa: Okay, but don't make it too falsetto.

 _(She writes in the program.)_

Iris: Hi, Siara.

 _(She stops typing and turns around to them.)_

Siara: Hey, guys. How are you all doing?

Bonnie: We're doing well,

Siara: Oh, good to hear.

 _(May turns over to Elesa.)_

May: Hi, I'm May.

Elesa: It's nice to meet you. I'm Elesa.

 _(They both shake each other's hands.)_

May: So, what are two working on?

Siara: It's a vocal programming for the animatronic.

Bonnie: Ahh, and how's it going?

Elesa: It's going well, just working on its pitch at the moment.

Iris: That's good to know.

Axew: Ax-ew.

Siara: Yeah. Let's hope it comes out well.

Iris: All right, we'll see you guys later on.

Siara & Elesa: Okay, see you.

 _(They leave the room and head over to the next one. Just as Elesa & Siara are about to resume working, during the game on TV, the Zebstrikas make a home run during the 5_ _th_ _inning.)_

Commentator (on TV): Unbelievable! The Zebstrikas have pulled off a grand slam here today, folks!

Both _(shouting with excitement)_ : YEEESSS!

Elesa _(shouting)_ : Go Zebstrikas!

 _(Now, we cut back to the trio going across the hall into the next room, where they find Diana & Quinn doing some compositing on their next short.)_

Quinn: All right, what do you think of the characters' positions here?

 _(Diana analyzes it.)_

Diana _(considering)_ : Hmm. That actually looks pretty good.

Quinn: Great.

 _(He adds the shadows and highlights to the characters in the scene. They turn around and takes notice to the trio.)_

Quinn: Oh, hey guys.

Bonnie: Hey, Quinn. How's it going?

Quinn: Everything's going very well. How about you guys?

Bonnie: We're doing great.

Dedenne: Dede.

Quinn: That's good.

May: You guys working on a new short?

Diana: Indeed we are. We're just working on the final composite.

Iris: That's good. What's this new one about?

Diana: You'll just have to wait & see when it's finished.

Iris: Oh, okay.

Diana: Yep, but we will say that this one will be pretty crazy.

Bonnie: Sounds great.

Dedenne: Dede.

Quinn: So, we'll see you guys afterwards, okay?

May, Iris and Bonnie: Okay.

Axew: Axew:

Dedenne: Dede.

 _(They leave the room & head across the hall to the next one, where they find Lex painting what appears to be Castelia City as it looked many decades ago. He paints in the details of one of the buildings.)_

Lex _(to himself)_ : Yeah, that's looks right.

 _(Now, he paints in a bit of the reflections in the water.)_

Iris: Hey, Lex.

 _(He stops painting and turns around to them.)_

Lex: Hey, girls. How have you been?

May: We're doing very well.

Lex: That's great.

Bonnie _(curiously)_ : What city are you painting?

Lex: Believe it or not, this is what Castelia City looked like about thirty-two years ago.

Bonnie _(comprehending & intrigued)_: Ahh. That's pretty neat.

Lex: Indeed. I'm planning on doing a lot more like this soon.

May: That sounds really interesting.

Lex: Indeed, it is.

Iris: Which city are you going to do after this?

Lex: I was thinking about doing Mistralton City next.

Iris: Oh, that's good.

Lex: Thanks. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work. I'll see you later.

Bonnie: See you, Lex.

Dedenne: Dede.

 _(He resumes painting as they leave the room. Now, they go down the hall & come to Ada's room, where they find her working on some blueprints. She fills in the details for two automatic rain catchers on the side of the sphere. She notices the trio and stops writing.)_

Ada: Hey, guys. How are you all doing?

Iris: We're doing well, Ada.

Ada: That's good.

Bonnie: What are those blueprints for?

Ada: They're for an emergency water tower for the town.

 _(She shows them what she's got down so far.)_

May: That's great. What kind of emergency will it be used for?

Ada: Well, let's say a nasty drought is going on, and the nearby river is really low or has completely dried up. Basically, it'll be the backup water supply for the whole town.

May: I see, but where will the water come from?

Ada: That's easy: it'll collect rain water from the storms that pass through the area, as well as some from an underground source.

Iris: That's pretty good, but won't the water be too dirty to use?

Ada: No need to worry about that. It'll have a purification system.

Bonnie: That's pretty handy.

Ada: Indeed, it will be. _(She quickly gets an idea.)_ Ah-ha!

 _(She fills in more detail for the rain catchers, as well as putting in an opening on the roof.)_

May _(curiously)_ : So, how do you know exactly how much it'll hold?

Ada: The way to find that is simple: I find the volume of it.

May _(curiously)_ : All right, but how do you do that?

Ada: Well, allow me to show you.

 _(She pulls out the Pokepilot from her pocket, turns it on, flips through it and comes to a diagram, showing how to find the volume of a sphere, as well as the formula needed for it.)_

Ada: To start off, you need to know the formula to find it, which is this one here.

 _(The formula is highlighted as she talks about it.)_

Bonnie: All right, now what?

Ada: Now, you find the radius, and there are two ways you can be done. This first one is one you may already know: divide the diameter by two. The other is that if you only know the surface area, you can get the radius by finding the square root of the surface area and divide it by 4π. For an example, the radius for this sphere is 4in.

 _(The icons highlight to her words.)_

Iris: Okay, what's next?

Ada: Next, you cube the radius, which is just multiplying itself three times. In the case for this sphere, it'd be 64. After that, you put it in back into the equation.

May:

Ada: You multiply the cubed radius by 4/3. As you can tell, this step is pretty straightforward. For this sphere, it comes out as 85.3in.

Bonnie: All right, anything else?

Ada: Finally, you multiply the equation by pi. It's important to remember to state the units of measurements & putting the result in cubic units. In this case, the volume of this sphere is 267.95 in3.

May: Well, that's a pretty tricky formula.

Ada: Yes, it can be, which is why I'm going to show you something.

Iris: Okay, Ada.

Axew: Axew.

 _(Pan up to an upper panel, showing three different sphere-shaped items, and each one has their radius and diameters written in.)_

Ada: Okay, you girls ready to do it?

May: You bet.

Ada: That's good. Here, this guy has made a special container for all the berries he'll pick in the garden. What is the volume of it?

May: Hmm. About 5572.453in3.

Ada: Very good, May. Now, this girl is making a special container for the Pokemon food. What could the volume of it be?

Iris: 4186.666in3.

Ada: All right, Iris. Lastly, this guy is building a unique berry blender. What is the volume of it?

Bonnie: 7234.56in3.

Ada: You got it, Bonnie. Great job, guys.

Iris: Thanks, Ada.

Axew: Axew.

Ada: No problem, Iris.

 _(Ada turns the Pokepilot off, puts it back in her pocket and starts out the room.)_

May: Where are you heading to, Ada?

Ada: I'm stepping out to work on some martial arts.

May: Oh, okay. You mind if we come watch you?

Ada: No, not at all.

 _(They leave the room, head down the hall & go out to the back. Moments later, they come to a training area, where Ada steps into it and takes out one Pokeball. There are some chopping boards in it.)_

Ada: All right, come on out!

 _(She tosses it up and a Lopunny emerges from it.)_

Lopunny: Lopunny!

Ada: Ready to go, Lopunny?

 _(He nods his head.)_

Lopunny: Lo!

 _(They get into their positions and concentrate their energy in a meditative state for a few seconds.)_

Ada _(concentrating)_ : Hmmm.

 _(Now, they break their meditation and throw some palm-heel strikes and break through the boards. Then, they do a roundhouse kick & a front elbow strike at the air. Ada throws a palm-heel strike at Lopunny, but he blocks it with a forearm block.)_

Ada: Good counter.

Lopunny: Lo-punny.

 _(He does a roundhouse kick at Ada, but she moves out of the way and counters with one of her own, and they cancel each other out. They stop & bow to each other.) _

Iris: Those were some good moves there.

Axew _(agreeing)_ : Ax-ew.

Ada: Thank you, Iris.

Bonnie: How long have you been doing it?

Ada: For about two months now.

Bonnie _(understanding)_ : Ahh.

Ada: Yep. There are some moves that we're still practicing. _(She turns over to Lopunny_.) Ready to work on the Tobi Geri?

Lopunny _(confidently)_ : Lopunny.

 _(They resume their training session.)_

May: So, guys, what do you say we do something while they're training?

Iris: Okay, May, but let's see if the audience wants to do it?

Bonnie: All right. _(She turns over to the audience.)_ You guys up for this? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Oh, okay then.

 _(Dissolve to Ada's blueprints for the reservoir. There are three blanks on the edge, center and outside of the sphere.)_

Iris _(V.O.)_ : All right, let's do it. What is the diameter of the reservoir? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ 30 ft. You got it.

May _(V.O.)_ : Now, what's the radius of it? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ 15ft. Very good.

Bonnie _(V.O.)_ : Lastly, what is the volume? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ 14,130ft3. All right, then.

 _(Dissolve back to the trio and May casually speaks to the audience.)_

May _(casually)_ : That was pretty good, guys.

 _(Ada & Lopunny come over to them.)_

Ada: Hey, would you guys like us to teach you how to do the moves?

 _(They think about it for a brief moment and nod their heads in agreement. Now, a montage goes on where Ada them how to do the martial arts moves she was doing before, from showing how fast they should their move hands & elbows to perform a strike, to showing how to deflect certain punches & kicks with the forearm block & when it should be done, to what positions they need to be in and how to do the roundhouse kick without losing their balance. Montage ends at an hour and a half later, where we see them still practicing the moves. May does the roundhouse kick and manages it hit the bullseye, though just barely.)_

Iris: That was very good, May.

May: Thanks, Iris.

Ada _(complementing)_ : You guys are really starting to get it.

May, Iris and Bonnie: Thank you.

Ada: No problem. Oh, and remember this: only use them when you need to, like for self-defense or to hone in your physical & mental development.

Bonnie: Don't worry, we'll do that.

Ada _(affirmatively)_ : Good.

Diana _(calling out, O.S.)_ : Hey, guys! The new short's completed! Come and see it!

Ada _(calling back)_ : Okay!

 _(They all turn to the audience.)_

All _(casually)_ : Thank you, guys.

Dedenne: Dede

Axew: Axew.

 _(We dissolve to moments later, where they're back inside HQ, and they're watch Quinn & Diana's new short film. It's about a world where imaginary Pokemon are real and are given a place to stay until they get adopted one day.)_

Bonnie: Well, that was an interesting episode. Did you guys enjoy it? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Oh, all right. Then, we'll see you later.

Dedenne: Dede.

 _(They casually wave goodbye to the viewers and resume watching the short. We pan up to the screen and we iris out, ending the episode.)_


End file.
